


Vav Worship

by orphan_account



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Come Swallowing, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: so for a prompt, how about movav overstimulation? maybe vav with his hands tied to the headboard and mogar making him come more than once? (maybe even some dirty talk from mogar?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vav Worship

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

Vav stirs from his sleep to a strange feeling. He blinks his eyes open and tries to sit up only to find that he can’t. He pulls at his limbs, only to find them restrained. His pulse quickens and his eyes dart around his room looking for answers. He finds a smug looking Mogar standing at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed.

“Mogar?”

Mogar grins. “Happy birthday.”

Vav’s eyes widen when he realises that being tied up is part of his present. Goosebumps rise along his skin at the thought of what’s to come. Now that he’s much calmer he actually surveys the situation. His arms and legs are tied to the bed, and he is completely naked. His body flushes in embarrassment at how vulnerable he is.

Mogar starts slowly removing his clothing. First the hood and then the pelt. He realises as Mogar’s hips start swaying that he’s receiving a strip tease. Heat rushes through him as Mogar becomes more and more naked before him until he’s just as naked as Vav. Vav notices that Mogar is quite turned on by their situation. Vav feels his dick twitch just at the sight of the beautiful naked man before him.

Mogar crawls up the bed, but stops at Vav’s crotch. He leans down and stares up at Vav as he takes his cock into his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, and runs his tongue along the underside of it. Vav gasps and moans his hips bucking up into Mogar’s mouth. He feels heat pool in his belly, and pleasure building up inside him.

“Mogar I’m gonna come.”

Mogar doesn’t stop though, he just winks at Vav as he sucks even harder. That pushes Vav over the edge and he realises himself into Mogar’s mouth, and his boyfriend swallows it all down. He licks his lips and pulls off with an obscene pop.

Vav’s chest is heaving and his breath is ragged. He watches as Mogar starts untying the ropes around his ankles. But he’s confused when he doesn’t und the ones around his wrists.

“What are you doing?”

Mogar situates himself between Vav’s legs, which are now pulled up with his feet on the mattress. Mogar smirks up at him. “I’m gonna make you moan like a whore.”

Vav gasps at the filthy words, and Mogar’s eyes darken.

Mogar lifts Vav’s legs over his shoulders, and he feels a tongue against his entrance. Vav tips his head back and cries out in surprise. He’s still sensitive from his previous orgasm and the new pleasure is a little intense. Mogar keeps lapping at his hole though, and Vav can feel his cock getting hard again.

“B-but what about you?” His voice is absolutely wrecked, and he’s a panting moaning mess.

Mogar stops briefly to answer him. “Seeing you desperate and helpless is enough for me.”

Vav moans as Mogar dives back down and suddenly his tongue is _inside_ him, and it’s thrusting in and out and moving around, and the pleasure is too much and Vav feels the heat pooling in his belly again. And he’s cumming without warning.

“Mogar!”

Vav’s eyes are screwed shut and when he opens them he’s greeted with the sight of Mogar licking up the mess he’d made of himself. He shuts his eyes again immediately. _This boy is gonna be the death of me._


End file.
